


醉翁之意不在酒

by lisabart



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisabart/pseuds/lisabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每个人都想统治世界。</p>
            </blockquote>





	醉翁之意不在酒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ulterior Motives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240932) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Dear astolat,
> 
> I am one of your loyal fans from China. I read almost all your work more than once. You are so so so brilliant. Please accept my deep admiration. 
> 
> I really appreciate your generous authorization. Here is the link of the chinese translation, where I can share this story with more Smallville fans from China. http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-177631-1-1.html.
> 
> Thank you again!

这不像Lex的作风：监控摄像头，目击证人，当事人在前台日志的签名后甚至没有标注离开时间。 大量证据表明，Lex的办公室是Dr. Raymond Sangevin横尸在自杀贫民区Midway和118街垃圾桶前拜访的最后地点。当然，并没有直接证据表明，Dr. Raymond Sangevin离开Lex办公室后就直奔最后的横尸地。但是看上去还是很可疑。Lex甚至没有努力去澄清自己与此事无关。民调表明公众都怀疑他，平日在他身边阿谀奉承的政客们也纷纷撇清关系。

“这是多年来我们搞定Luthor的最好机会了。”Lois热情高涨，拉着Clark满城跑来跑去寻找线索。期待的线索没有发现，Sangevin的一大堆秘密却送上了门。他的研究档案里满是恐怖的委婉措辞；他通过三个傀儡公司拥有的秘密乡间住宅-位于两处半荒废的贫民住宅区之间-深入地下的地下室里有一个人类屠宰场，隐秘地藏在墙壁的铅保护层后面。Lois注意到这座房子比建筑图纸小很多，在Clark之前发现了这一人间惨剧。

“天哪，”当他们把门打开之后，Lois震惊了。在他们沐浴在－屋外的明媚阳光里－等待警察到来的时候，她连着抽了十支烟。

在这之后，没人再有兴趣去给Dr. Sangevin伸张正义。雪上加霜的是，在Lois和Clark的头版报道发布后，Lex的民调支持率反弹了，并且上升了十个点。在Clark看来，这不是因为公众认为Lex没有派人干掉Sangevin，而是因为公众相信Lex **派人干掉** 了Sangevin。

几周之后，Clark在一个媒体招待会上成功的堵住了Lex，尽管Mercy气势汹汹的一直在Lex身侧。“我猜你对自己挺满意的，”他严厉的说，“Lois和我花了几天时间找到那个地方－你本可以获得所有针对他的证据，但是既然能够集法官，陪审团和处刑者于一身，又何必浪费时间去走司法程序呢。”

“Clark，Clark，“ Lex摇摇头，“你比这聪明多了。假设来说。”

“好。” Clark问道，“ **假设** 你派人干掉了一个连环杀人犯，抛尸到垃圾桶里。你TMD为什么要这么干？”

Lex耸耸肩。“公众喜欢果断的领导力。现在我可以参加今年的州长竞选，而不是辛辛苦苦等到下届。而且，这更方便我接下来的总统竞选时机安排。”他鲨鱼式的笑了笑，“你觉得D.C.节奏怎么样，Clark？我真的很遗憾要错过那些有趣的谈话。”

************************************************** 

STAR实验室的爆炸导致氪星石辐射散布在地下十二层建筑中，并且摧毁了位于最底层的实验性聚变反应堆的冷却系统。故障保护系统关闭了反应堆，然而不知为何，反应堆持续运行，即将面临全面熔毁：Clark能听见发狂的工程师们互相大吼大叫着试图中断反应进行。他自己也有些狂乱，把从某个(LexCorp)建筑工地抓来的铅层焊接成足够让他冲过辐射污染区的盔甲，奔向反应堆室。

LexCorp遏制小组飞快的超过了他，十个人全副武装，带着一大桶看上去像液体金的试剂。Clark及时赶到反应室，目睹他们把一整桶的试剂倾倒到了过热的内芯上，阻止了反应的进行。

等到STAR人员赶来评估损失的时候，很多项目的数据和仪器都失踪了－超乎寻常的多。LexCorp的人员跟来时一样悄无声息的离开了。Clark用X视线检查了他能找到的LexCorp的所有资产。可是大部分实验室都是铅层保护的，没有铅层保护的那些位于两个县以外的地下，伪装成救济站。

镀过金的反应堆残留的一陀已经无辐射无害了，作为抽象雕塑安放在了Munro公园，小朋友们和小动物们可以尽情的爬上爬下。Lex在揭幕仪式上发了言，顺便嘲讽了一下STAR的监管松懈，并提到他对LexCorp的安全纪录引以为豪。

“在过去的五年里，超人不是关闭了LexCorp的三座反应堆吗？” Clark大声问道，尽管他们已经被提前告知Lex不接受问题。

Lex挥手制止了准备将Clark和Lois一起驱逐出场的保安人员，“我们很感激在上述场合，超人的能力让他得以在我们的内部安全机制之前发现问题”Lex回答，依然微笑着。“帮我们节省了大量的时间，精力，并降低了对工作人员的风险。当然，幸运的是，他造成的重大财产损失都由保险公司赔付了。”

之后，在市长的招待会上，Lex漫步到Clark跟前，后者正愁眉苦脸的戳着面前的点心盘。“过去两周我收到实验室发来的一堆见到超人出没的报告。看到什么喜欢的了吗？”Lex淡淡的说，一边伸出手接过侍者递来的一杯香槟。

Clark放任热视线失去控制，在Lex走开的时候，悄悄地加热了他手里的香槟酒杯。小气却让人心满意足，正如他对Lex取得的所有的小小的胜利。想到这，他又郁闷了。

************************************************** 

即使他过去十年一直在跟最邪恶的敌人战斗，Clark还是没有习惯疼痛。事情不对劲的瞬时反射总是会让他意外，然后在一秒钟之后退缩：他得思考然后做出反应。但是现在他根本无力思考；痛彻骨髓，皮肤刮得生疼，裸露在外的每一寸皮肤都在痛。还有一架新闻直升机足够疯狂仍在现场－估计是LexTV－可能拍到了一些让他以后尴尬的镜头。

但是，终于Argonox在空中摇摇晃晃，仅凭怒气和怨恨支撑着。Clark双手握拳，飞了几圈积攒动力，径直挥拳击中了盔甲的面板；火花四溅，接着Argonox整个倒下了。冲击波把Clark以100英里每小时的速度抛了回去，头上脚下的翻滚是如此快，他都快晕过去了。这次花了他比平常更久的时间从坠落里挣脱出来，花了更久飞回到Argonox的巨大身体倒下的地方。Clark动不了，躺在George和Devon交界处中间的一个大的火山口，不远处一个巨大的拳头把一辆Mack卡车的拖车挥到了路边。

一队LexCorp的暴徒早已爬满了Argonox，从他的绿色皮肤上扯下盔甲，把一种厚重的金属装置套在他身上。特案组一分钟之后到达现场，关于管辖权的争吵开场了。Maggie Sawyer在据理力争，可是一辆LexCorp的爬行者拖拉机已经在碎石堆里缓缓行驶，二十名伞兵驾着个人飞行器也着陆了。Clark想去下面现场，可是他累的根本动不了，而且越来越莫名的恶心。而后他低头注意到了嵌在他胳膊里闪闪发光的绿色小碎片，接着他就翻滚着昏过去了。

他不情愿的缓缓醒来，感觉自己沉溺在温暖中。他终于睁开眼睛发现自己睡在一张大床上，面前是一面倾斜的透明玻璃墙，午后阳光倾泻而入，温暖的橘色和闪亮的金色交融。床朝窗户的方向稍微倾斜了一下，这样他的整个身体都沐浴在阳光里。而且他是整个赤裸的，他赶紧扫了扫四周看有没有人，抓起床单把自己裹了起来。床单是丝质的，纯白的丝，可笑的不切实际。在看到外面壮观的美景之前-傲然俯视整个Metropolis的美景-Clark就知道了自己在哪里。

他把一条床单围在腰上，小心翼翼的爬下床。他绝对相信Lex有能力启动氪星石激光来追踪他的行动。实际上，这可比另外一种解释可信多了-Lex在一场战斗结束后把他接回来，抱上床，让他自己慢慢恢复。但是他起床的时候，什么都没有发生。房间很大但不空洞，甚至有点禁欲主义的感觉：床后面的墙上有一副长长的画卷，蓝色和绿色相间的抽象主义，茶几上有几本书－一本西班牙语的，一本日语的－一个小小的早餐桌上放着电脑和一叠报纸。 

室内的隔音没有做到极致(像对室外的声音那样)；他能听见Lex的声音从附近的房间传过来，清晰，公事公办，在讲俄语。相比围着床单走到大厅里，在Lex自己的城堡里面对他，Clark能想到无数种他宁愿去做的事情。可惜他唯一的替代选择是从窗户冲出去，赤裸着飞回家，对于发生了什么一无所知。

Clark走进房间的时候，Lex挂上了电话，扬扬眉毛，轻笑了一下。“感觉好些了？” Lex嘴角略弯，听上去既随意又挑逗。

“Argonox在哪儿？” Clark单刀直入的问道，拒绝转换话题。跟Lex打嘴仗，必输无疑。

“我很确信，现在是由联邦政府羁押。”Lex回答说。Lex站起来，转过身斜靠着桌子，双臂交叠：西装外套脱掉了，干净挺括的衬衣，背心和领带，小巧低调的袖扣，笔直的西裤-折痕锋利的可以当刀用。Lex在把自己打扮的玉树临风的时候，总是不仅让人感觉他是整个房间里最会着装的男士，而且让附近的人觉得自己的穿着可悲地随便，即使当你不是从他床上扯了条床单直接裹在身上的时候。Clark提醒自己不要弯腰驼背。“他失去了知觉，”Lex接着说。“我们把他安置在了超光速粒子限制模块区域。”

他停下来，等待着，眼神明亮。Clark放弃了。“好吧。我是怎么到这儿来的？”

Lex诚挚的说，“额，超人，我手下正好有现成的交通工具。显然我们不能让冒着生命危险拯救了我们的英雄就那样躺在地上－”

“尤其是不能当你可以在你的新闻镜头前扮演拯救天使的时候，”Clark抢过话头，瞪着Lex，后者让自尊受伤的表情保持的时间稍微长了一点。

“某人总是在找隐藏的动机，其实挺可悲的。”Lex说，然后他换了个姿势，声音锋利起来。“我还有事要忙。阳台的门开着，请自便。如果喜欢的话，床单你留着吧。”

他绕过桌子，拿起电话。这可是Clark最近遇到的最有效的逐客令了，或许这就是冲动的来源。Clark松掉了床单。Lex抬起头来，忽略了电话中传来的声音，非常令人满意的又看了他一眼。Clark等了一小会，趁着Lex还没有反应过来，酷酷的回答。“谢谢，不用了。”然后用超速度穿过客厅，阳台门冲了出去。他匆匆穿过城市到了他的公寓，越过窗户，轻轻弹落在他自己的床上。然后微笑着回忆起自己的肆无忌惮和Lex脸上的表情。

当他抬头注视着天花板，意识到自己的床有点硌，公寓也没有阳光的时候，笑容慢慢褪去了。

************************************************** 

“我无法相信Sawyer竟然让那个卑鄙小人带走了超人，”Lois激昂的说，挥舞着她的咖啡杯，让Clark有点担心他的衬衣：他已经攒了一周的衣服没洗了。“Luthor很可能植入了某种精神控制设备或者在他胃部植入了氪星石定时炸弹什么的，像在Alien中的情节，会在超人下一次战斗中爆炸－”

Clark畏缩了一下。“我们能不谈这个吗？”从周日起，他已经用城堡能提供的设备把自己扫描了六次了。保险起见，他甚至飞到了Gotham让蝙蝠侠又扫描了他一遍。但是，他还是不想去想象Lois描绘的那幅画面。“嘿，一起吃午饭，怎么样？”

她用晨报拍了他一下。“这还不到11点呢，Smallville。15分钟后，我要电话采访市长。去现场调查一下那家伙的盔甲到哪儿去了。”

“遵命，长官。”Clark回答，躲过了又一次报纸的攻击。

盔甲在“国家安全”“顶级机密”的托词下消失的无影无踪，Argonox也是。花了一周的时间跟踪各种线索，到头来两手空空，即使当Clark终于追查到了在战场出现过的LexCorp爬行者拖拉机的时候。它静静地停在Lionel Luthor纪念机场的飞机棚里，毫无Argonox踪影的痕迹。当他的手机响起的时候，Clark正站在飞机棚里，审视着爬行者拖拉机的内部构造。

Bruce从来不喜欢寒暄。“我在犹他州。Provo 100号 Marriott，一小时后见。”他挂掉了电话。Clark随后打给他的手机，Bruce也没接。Alfred礼貌地道歉，说自己也联系不到他。

恼人的是Clark又不能忽视蝙蝠侠。以示反叛，他故意迟到了几分钟到酒店大堂。可是他一进门，手机就响了起来。“上楼来943房间”。

Bruce穿着皱巴巴的套装，浅浅的胡渣，脸颊略松，活脱脱一个寻常出差在外的生意人，疲惫，烦躁，惦记着回家。他的眼睛却跟这些格格不入。“有消息要告诉你。”

“好消息还是坏消息？” Clark从小冰箱里顺了一罐可乐，坐下来。

“你说呢，”Bruce回答，扔给他一张照片。“Argonox的盔甲装载在一辆卡车上两天前经过这里，然后直奔沙漠。那个特工在卡车上指挥行动。”

Clark从照片上抬起头来-那是一个板着脸，脸色严峻的女人，戴太阳镜，穿套装，帽子下是深黑色的头发。“你为什么没有－”

“氪星石辐射太严重不适合你参与，安保太严密，我得好好计划才能一个人搞定他们，”Bruce回答。“我已经给他们装了一个追踪器；我们可以在他们转入地下，销声匿迹之后去收拾他们。这不是问题所在。”

“那什么是－”Clark停下，低头看着照片上的那个女人，“我应该认识她吗？”

“不，”Bruce回答，“不是她。”他在开着的笔记本电脑上打开了一个视频。Clark对着模糊的视频皱了皱眉，眼睛重新聚焦；声音太小，他得边听边想。

那看上去像Gotham码头边的一座仓库－仓库是因为很空旷，而且放满了板条箱，码头边是因为那些集装箱，Gotham是因为有Joker。摄影机距离很远，可是Clark基本能认出照片里的女人：她站在Joker对面，身后几个全副武装的男人做后援。他们中间放着一个折叠式文件夹，被一圈液体包围着，液体痕迹一直延伸到她的身边；她举着一个打火机和汽油罐。“我保证文件是真实的，”她说“但是，你必须要等到转账确认，我和我的手下安全离开这里才能打开。在这之前你靠近一下文件夹，我就把它点了。无意冒犯，但是跟你做交易的人倾向于在收到报酬之前以各种奇怪的方式死掉。”

－“她为Joker做事？”Clark问道。

－“耐心点，”Bruce回答。

“亲爱的，你伤了我的心！”Joker喊道，手捂胸口。“我保证－”

“我们运行了信号干扰器来阻断你的远程控制触发器，”特工打断他。

Joker停下来，皱起了眉头，戳了他的扣眼花几次。什么都没有发生。

“另外，告诉你那个穿小丑服的助理下来，站在我能看到的地方，否则我现在就崩了你，然后再搞定她，”女人补充道。

“噢，好吧，”Joker暴躁地答道，垂下胳膊。“某些人一点都不好玩。Harley,亲爱的－”他召唤道。

“呃呃呃，J先生，”Harley从摄影机后面答道，随后离开摄影机，蹦蹦跳跳，从房梁上弹跳，落在Joker身边。

“好了，这下满意了？” Joker说，嗤之以鼻。

“等拿到我的一千万美金，我就满意了，”女特工回道。“你有我的瑞士银行账户，转账吧。”

“但是我怎么知道你的材料值这个价呢？” Joker问道。”毕竟，亲爱的女士，每个人都可以说他们把超人送到我跟前－”

“并不是装满了氪星石子弹，如果这是你想问的，”她说。“好吧；我给你个提示－”

“如果我是你，我就不会这么做。”另一个声音响起，低沉，悦耳，机械改造过了，来自站在暗处的某个人。突然，一盏探照灯亮了起来，三十个黑西装持机关枪的男女特工在集装箱之间鱼贯出现。

Joker，Harley，女特工和她的手下都被扔到地上，高效地把脚腕，手腕，胳膊肘统统铐了起来。每个脑袋都有一支枪指着，Joker的脑袋有三支。“把他带过来，”暗处的声音又响了起来，两个男特工把Joker拽起来，拖过去。“到处搜索超人的信息确实不是一个好主意，”悦耳的声音说。“各种情况都可能发生。”

“所以你要为了你的好伙伴，钢铁之躯，崩了我吗？” Joker鄙夷的问道。“这可不是他的做事风格，是吧？我知道你不是蝙蝠侠－”

“我想我可能说的不够清楚，”悦耳的声音略带遗憾。“可能你需要点时间好好考虑清楚。我知道喜马拉雅山上有一个不错的小地方－很棒的风景，素食，一天五次佛教冥想，训练有素的精神健康护理人员－你会爱上它的。我觉得你和Harley应该先在那里呆一个星期，感受一下。然后，你们可以考虑一下是不是要在那里度过相当漫长，相当舒服的一生。”

Harley发出了小小的惊恐的吱吱声。Joker咽了咽口水。

“等等，那是 **Lex** ？” Clark茫然的说。

Bruce甩给他一个犀利的眼神。“有可能。他在磁带上的声音不够清晰，Oracle也不能鉴别身份。”

Joker和Harley被拖走了，嘴巴塞上了，眼睛也遮起来了。同时，阴影里的男人向前迈了几步，俯下身蹲在女特工面前，他的脸色在倾泻的探照灯下依然苍白模糊。“我假定你的手下没有看到文件的内容，”他说。

“他们没有，”她回答，没有试图抬头。“材料都是我自己收集的。我只是带过来作交换。要让别人看到内容我就太蠢了。”

“好。”男人站起身，冲手下点了点头。“带他们去-额，比如说里约热内卢。给他们一些现金。先生们，我建议你们近几年不要出现在美国本土。”毫无疑问；那 **就是** Lex，对着探照灯光微侧的头，声音中随意的威胁；Clark甚至很确信Lex身后阴影中持枪的人是Mercy。三个作为后援的男人被依次带走了，女特工被拉着站起了身。她没有退缩或者哀求，只是紧闭着薄唇，等待着；好多枪都在指着她。

Lex把玩着她的打火机。火星，然后是火苗。Lex扔到了地上：汽油迅速燃烧起来，整个文件夹付之一炬。他转过身面对女特工。“我们有几个选择，”他说。“对于知晓文件内容的人，我都密切关注。我本可以找个地方把你关起来，但是你收集信息的活干的确实不错，我不想浪费人才。”

她轻轻地吸了口气，缓缓呼出。“额，我的上个活儿没成功，看来我得重新找工作了，”她干巴巴地说－

－Bruce停了视频。“她跟他一起离开了。我在这里发现她以后，Oracle在Gotham的那个区域发现了她的行踪，然后Robin清扫电子设备时发现了这台摄影机。”

“过去多久了？” Clark问道，缓慢的，依然很困惑，想搞清楚到底是怎么回事。

“大约一个月吧，根据时间戳，”蝙蝠侠说。“你有几成把握视频里是Luthor本人？”

“那是他，”Clark说。“但是我不明白。Lex为什么要保护我的秘密？他干嘛关心Joker是不是缠上我－”

“Joker有时对我表现出专属的占有欲，”蝙蝠侠说。“当他感觉到别的罪犯侵占到他的地盘时，他会出手干涉。”

“说的是，可是，Lex又不是彻头彻尾的疯子，”Clark厉声说；他感觉失衡，他甚至不确信这是真的。有多少次Lex试着杀死他，毁掉他－“他经常派别的罪犯来攻击我。”

蝙蝠侠耸耸肩。“那你得去问他。”

************************************************** 

Clark留下Bruce追查盔甲，自己飞回了家。他本打算在农场逗留一下，确保妈妈没什么事-本能反应，他不敢想象Joker曾经如此接近他的真实身份，他的家人和朋友－最终他快速飞过平原，加速直奔Metropolis，所过之处，云层沸腾。

他直接撞穿了顶层公寓的阳台门，大踏步冲到Lex的办公室。Clark把Lex从椅子里揪起来，顶到墙上，无绳电话从Lex手中掉落。Clark发射了一小束热视线，成功阻止了话筒里传来的一串串尖利问题。“多谢，我刚才还在想我们正需要塑料燃烧的芳香呢，”Lex说，没有试图挣扎。“你应该知道我们说话的这会，我手下20多个律师正在起草人身侵害指控吧？”

“闭嘴，”Clark吼道。“你到底想 **怎样** ？” 他愤怒的都快颤抖了。“你违反每一条法律，你一有机会就试图杀掉我，可是现在你 **保护** 我不受Joker的威胁－”

Lex僵硬了一下，就一会，然后又摆出了他的完美表情。“那是 **你的** 问题，Clark，”他说。“世界总是围着你转的。”

“那就告诉我为什么！” Clark喊道。“给我一个理由－”

门砰地开了，Mercy和Hope站在门口。“放开他，退下，马上，”Mercy命令道。隔着整个房间，Clark仍能感受到他们枪里的氪星石辐射。他的手紧紧抓着Lex外套的领子；有撕破的迹象了。

“没事，”Lex越过Clark肩头说。

“长官－”Mercy迟疑的说。

“我说了，没事，”Lex说。“他要是打算杀我，你也阻挡不了。要是他这么做，他也会受到惩罚。退出去，快！” 他发怒了。他们不高兴的退出去，把门带上。

Clark已经撕破了Lex的外套和衬衣，他的指关节紧紧压着裸露的皮肤，下面是肌肉和骨头；他可以－“告诉我，” 他咬着牙嘶吼。

“你以为我喜欢Joker在Metropolis横行？” Lex问道。“因为你，我们成了世界超人类中心，这已经够糟的了。我们才不需要Gotham那些渣滓也来恶心人－”

Clark把他猛推到墙上，致使Lex呼吸困难。“再来，” 他说。“你没有警告Joker不许靠近Metropolis，你警告他不许靠近 **我** 。”

Lex目光闪烁，但是依然声音平静。“如果Joker知道了你的身份，他不会对付 **你** ，” 他说。“你妈妈一直对我很好。可能我不想看到你妈妈遭他折磨之后上头条－”

Clark像对布娃娃那样狠狠地摇着他。Lex咬紧嘴唇，血渗了出来。“去死吧，” Clark吼道。“我能保护我自己的家人，我的 **朋友们** －”

“你当然能，”Lex说道。他没有试图擦掉嘴边的血迹。“你从不采取最基本的预防措施，但是当然，这世上没人能够推理出来。你的乐观愚蠢的可笑。”Lex探身向前。“你记得Dr.Sangevin?”

“我记得你派人干掉了他，”Clark回答，试图保持愤怒；可是他的手慢慢松开了。“我们不能证明－”

“你想知道他死前那晚发生了什么？” Lex温柔地说。“他就在这里，Clark。你想知道他说了什么?？你想知道他打算怎么对付Lana？Chloe？他向我寻求帮助。他以为我会大喜过望。我们会一起把你一刀刀剥开－”

“那你为什么没有？” Clark喊起来，想让一切快点结束，让这一切有合理的解释。“你 **想** 这么做－”

“我不是那个 **恨** 你的人，”Lex恶毒地说。Clark仿佛被Lex用氪星石反手甩了一巴掌，手垂了下来。

Lex径直越过他走到吧台，倒了一杯威士忌。他一手放在口袋里，望向窗外，浅浅抿了几口。“又一个谎言，很显然，”他说给身后的Clark，又随意了起来。

 **所有的克里特岛人都是骗子** ，Clark狂乱的想着，逃走了。

************************************************** 

“啊哈，好的，”Chloe说。

她把Clark放免提了。Clark飞快的扫描了一下镇子：她在修脚趾甲，皱着眉头，聚精会神涂着指甲油。“专心点，这可是正事。”

“噢，是的，” Chloe回道。“Lex Luthor又把Clark惹急了，11点新闻。到现在，你 **总该** 变聪明些了。”

他重重地摔在床上，叹了口气。这都是他的错。如果他仅仅告诉Chloe Lex声称不恨他这件事，他又怎能期待Chloe给他实际的建议呢？ 但是他又不忍心告诉Chloe，关于Sangevin，关于Joker，这些禽兽曾经多么接近她，接近所有他爱的人。

几年前Chloe曾经在Inquisitor开了个超级恶霸专栏，调侃的年鉴风格。她把Lex放在“最可能成功”的标题下面，当时他还假装觉得很搞笑。Joker的专栏就一点也不好玩了。“我有点用力过度了，”她后来提起，“那家伙实在是太－我说不好。我是说，至少Lex还是人呢。跟Joker相比，Brainiac更像人呢。”得知自己上了Joker的黑名单，她会作何感想呢？

“好吧。我都能听到你的大脑在转啊转，”Chloe说，打断了他的思路。“Clark，你得停下来了。我知道你没有告诉我所有事，即便这样我都能告诉你，这正是Lex期望的。你原地转圈圈，质疑自己。不要再上他的当，别再想他了。”

他觉得自己这几周都会好好的听取Chloe的建议。然而在他反应过来以前，他已经穿过办公室，爬上屋顶，迅速穿上制服，飞过半个城市，加速冲向那枚他的意识并没有听到发射的子弹。Mercy已经开始行动了：在Clark的超速视野里像慢动作，她向着Lex膝盖踢过去。下一刻，Lex就会倒下，第一颗子弹会击中他身后的厚玻璃窗。第二颗子弹会击中他的肩膀上部而不是预想中的腹部。

Clark绕过去一手抓住了两颗子弹，继而冲向枪手，是一个潜伏在附近公寓楼9层的狙击手，正对着Rivoli艺术画廊的入口处。一个惊恐的女仆嘴巴上贴着胶带，被绑在厨房里。枪手目瞪口呆，在Clark毫不温柔的抢走狙击枪的时候，倒抽了一口冷气。

Clark一手拽着枪手，一手抱着女仆，降落到街道上，警察和急救人员立马接手，忙了起来。Lex坐在他的豪华座驾里，洗刷干净了，正在喝矿泉水。“现在我是不是该充满怨恨的说，我不需要你的帮助？” Lex说。“实际上，我想建议，要是你费心来帮忙，下次请在Mercy一脚把我踹到地上之前出现。”

Mercy等到Lex去给警方提供证词的时候，走到Clark跟前，戳了戳他的胸脯。“我不需要你的帮助，”她嘶嘶地说，满是恨意。“离他远点，你这个怪物。”

“ **Mercy** 骂你怪物？ ”Chloe在电话那头，半信半疑的说。“我是说，你确实是。但这可不是一般的五十步笑百步。不管怎样，你到底是怎么出现在那里的？”

Clark内疚地沉默了；他还没有想过这个呢。

“你在跟踪Lex吗？” Chloe怀疑的问。

“我没有！” Clark大叫。

************************************************** 

问题在于，那并不是完全的自主行为。Clark的大多数感官知觉老老实实地呆在意识水平以下。他问过堡垒电脑，它提示，接收到所有内容的95%都被完全过滤掉了。剩下的内容被潜意识按照重要性分级，最终，如果他没有主动去听，只有前0.01%的内容会突破重围进入他的意识范围。

很显然，他的潜意识没有跟中枢系统报备，就擅自提升了Lex的重要性级别。他开始接到Lex的定期公告：Lex从安保严密的大楼走到安保严密的豪华座驾的路上跟某位企业家讲电话时，一小段烦躁尖锐的谈话；八个街区外的景象突然不知不觉锐化了，一辆车的侧视镜被另一辆车撞了，搞笑的朝天支棱着，捕捉到Metropolis City Bank十楼总裁办公室里Lex在窗后走来走去的歪曲的图像；管家推开Lex顶层公寓阳台门，出来给植物浇水时，飘出的混合着香烟和白兰地的味道。

但现在 **这个** －

他已经习惯各种尴尬情况。罪犯们并不是每时每刻都准备好被捕的。他遇到过别人在洗澡，上厕所，上床－但一般情况下他都可以在他们发觉前悄悄走开，去救几只困在树上的猫咪，等他们完事后再捉住他们。

Lex的现任床伴，然而，并没有打算等到床上运动结束后，再用植入指甲中的毒针划伤Lex。Clark的X射线视力十分钟前就穿过Mandarin Oriental舞厅的窗户察觉到了，那时候Lex正在热情招待一堆企业家，政客和社交名流，他们每人花了一万美金来给Lex闪亮的州长竞选活动捧场。民调表明，即使分文不花，Lex也以42%的支持率完胜现任州长的39%。但压倒性的胜利才是Lex所追求的。

她正是Lex喜欢的类型：高挑，美腿，顺滑的深色头发，还有谋杀倾向。Clark都没有看到有人把他们介绍给对方，Lex不知怎么成功的带她一起从舞厅优雅的退场了，他甚至都没有直接跟她说话。现在Clark停悬在酒店总统套房的窗户外面，听他们在激情四射－作为一个女杀手，她也太投入了点－试图决定：不停地用X射线视力查看他们，以防她打算刺伤Lex和现在就冲进去，结束这场闹剧，哪个选择更糟糕。

“噢，我的天哪，”她叹道，陶醉不已。Clark用热视线在窗上切出来一个洞，冲了进去。Lex把她的手腕固定在床上，正俯在她身上运动。Clark一把按住装有毒针的那只手腕。

她小小的尖叫了一下。Lex停了下来，身形不动，双唇紧闭。“超人，”他说，镇定自若。

“她右手食指里有毒针，”Clark提醒道，无比希望自己现在不是满脸通红。

“是的，”Lex咬牙切齿，“十分钟后，当她打算趁我装睡动手时，我们就可以抓她个谋杀未遂了。”

她目瞪口呆，Clark也是。“你是在假定你能安全脱身，”他沮丧的说。

“Mercy跟十个守卫在走廊里警戒，我已经事先服下解毒剂以防她侥幸得手，”Lex说。“现在她的罪状只是携带隐匿武器和容易上手。”

“王八蛋，“女人怨恨地骂着，在Clark放手的时候挺了挺屁股。“放开我！”

“很抱歉，”Lex对她说，一边优雅起身。“值得安慰的是，你可比我爽多了。”

“去你的，”她从床上爬起来，恨恨地说。性感黑色礼服熟练地上身，她拎起手包，鞋子，走出了卧室。

Lex拿起电话。“我没事，她要出去了。带她去警局，告诉他们我明天去录口供。我有三原色的客人要招待。”Lex不顾Mercy不情愿的答复，挂上了电话。“不想显得不感恩，”他说，“可你真的没帮什么忙。”

“这不是我的错，”Clark抱怨道,“你是世上唯一一个故意跟自己的刺客上床的人。”

Lex耸耸肩。“至少这是个不错的理由。”他从床上起来，去取扔在椅子上的睡袍，神态自若，尽管他的肉棒依然坚挺地翘着，泛着潮红。Clark留恋了一下，慌忙移开眼神。他的感官贴心地补充了更多细节：Lex皮肤的温度；润滑剂和乳胶的淡淡的化学味道；他脑袋上闪烁的汗水的流向。

Lex喝了几口白兰地。“况且，”他补充道，“她只是职业杀手中的一个。要是你没有干预，我会有足够的把柄让她说出谁是幕后主使。我不想每次有人冲出来冲我射击，都寄希望你来救我。”

“你知道，当我拯救他们免受枪伤和毒药的痛苦后，大多数人都会道谢。”Clark说道，尽量让声音自然。

“今晚你使我免受高潮的痛苦，”Lex说道，“非常感谢。”他转过身，得意洋洋的看着Clark，斜靠着大理石台面，屁股赤裸裸邀请一样向前挺了挺。“打算帮我照料一下这个？ 或者你留下来是为了听我才华横溢的高谈阔论？”

Clark的手几乎立马就抓住了睡袍：显然，他并没有打算接受Lex的邀请，这是新一轮挑衅。为了看Lex大吃一惊的表情，之后不可避免的自责也值了－

只是当Clark把Lex抛到床上时，Lex确实一脸震惊：这可能是多年来，他第一次一头雾水。诧异的表情让他看上去小了十岁，仿佛又变成了那个男孩：他曾在Talon坐在Clark对面，冲他莞尔一笑；他曾教他开跑车，打领结；他在很久以前就被Clark认定是骗子。可能是因为这个，也可能是想让Lex的凝视更久一点的渴望，又或者这段时间，他的大脑都开小差去了。Clark脱下制服上衣，拉过头顶。

Lex被激怒了，“你要是耍我的话，我发誓我会－”当Clark爬上床推倒他的时候，安静了，从这之后再也没有说话。但他急促的喘息声在Clark耳中如引擎轰鸣。Lex的手四处游走，尽情抚摸，肆意索取。Clark觉得自己可笑地，让人痛苦的笨拙。他想快些结束，他想这一切从未开始；他想这永远不要结束；他想自己的动作像闪电一样快，同时又想无限的缓慢，最后他只是狂乱的蹭着Lex紧紧压在他两腿间的大腿。Lex不停地吻着他，粗暴地啃咬着，手里扯着Clark的头发。

Lex突然身体僵硬，浑身战栗，高潮了。Clark甚至还没有想象到这一步，热烫的精液洒在他的屁股，大腿和小腹上。他也高潮了，注视着他自己射满Lex的小腹，然后差点把Lex压到床垫里去。

过了一分钟，Clark从Lex身上滚下来，躺在床上，大口喘着气，盯着天花板。他浑身黏糊糊湿漉漉的，肚子上和手上还沾着几簇羽毛。他心跳加快。“我想我们把被子扯爆了，”他说。

“给我半个小时，让我们确保一下，”Lex说，声音低沉，充满渴望。Clark心底涌起一股强烈的愉悦感，把惊恐压了下去。

************************************************** 

后来回到公寓，他靠在洗漱台上，盯着镜中自己苍白震惊的面孔。他无法相信自己真的这么做了。即便在他视Lex不仅为敌人的那些远去的时光里，即便当他在深夜默默羞愧幻想的时候，自始至终他都让Lex来掌控那无法抵抗的诱惑过程。只是Clark很清楚，即使Lex曾努力尝试，他也不会放任自己接受。他已经养成了根深蒂固的拒绝Lex任何提议的习惯。他必须要做主动的那一个。可他现在真的行动了，真真切切触摸到了Lex，放任自己不再恨他，放弃Lex却跟很久以前接受他的爱意一样艰难。

“我明天9点钟就忙完了，”Lex在酒店房间一边穿衣服，一边说。那并不是一个问题或者引诱。他只是陈述事实，Clark立马知道自己会按时赴约。

第二天，Clark过的迷迷糊糊，漫不经心的回答着Lois的问题。一遍遍地键入“敏捷的褐色狐狸跃过懒洋洋的狗狗”，装作很忙碌。他从流动餐车上买了晚餐，用餐间隙，阻止了几场抢劫，拎起了一辆眼看要出事故的滑行的小货车，制止了已经把战场挪到街上的一场酒吧争斗。

到晚上7点的时候，他已经百无聊赖的围着Metropolis飞了一圈又一圈。他必须得动起来。十分钟后，顶层公寓的灯亮了起来，Lex等在阳台入口处，身形模糊。Clark一把抱起他，冲回卧室，两人一起摔倒在枕头上，手忙脚乱的扯着对方的衣服。

************************************************** 

Clark没有费心去自责。毕竟，他们都知道这会如何收场，细节不重要：Lex做了不可饶恕的事情，Clark拒绝原谅；或者Clark提出要求，Lex拒绝让步。在一起的每一刻，他们都感受到时光飞逝，迎面驶来列车的轰鸣声远远传来。这样偷偷摸摸的，Clark一点都不内疚。为此争吵根本没必要，他不需要别人帮忙也能把自己折磨的心力交瘁。

他们对彼此小心翼翼，试图拉长这稍纵即逝的美好时光。前几周，他们都没怎么说过话。Lex工作到很晚，关上灯，留着阳台门。Clark飞来飞去，巡逻了一圈又一圈，悄悄溜上床的时候，窗帘微动。他们用双手向对方倾诉爱意，迫切，匆忙，奋不顾身，只能听到他们粗重的喘息声，喊着 **天哪** ， **就是这样** 和 **立刻** ，沉溺在情欲的中立地带。

然后印度发生了一场大地震。三天后的凌晨，Clark步履蹒跚的回到Metropolis，满身泥土和遇难者的鲜血。他傻傻地盯着脚下被他弄得一团糟的地毯，这才意识到他没有回自己的公寓，而是到了Lex这里。

“来这儿，”Lex倚在卧室门口轻声说道。他领着Clark来到浴室，帮他脱掉已经毁成一条条的制服，温柔缓慢的上了他，Clark的手撑在瓷砖墙上。他把头发还有点湿的Clark安顿到床上，拉开窗帘，让他睡在阳光里。

下午Clark恍恍惚惚的醒来了，循着Lex的声音去了另外一间办公室。BBC和CNN的现场直播，都静音了，死亡人数还在上升。他站在门口，默默看着：他曾在那里，奋力救助灾民，一直等到再也听不到细微的求救声，一直等到唯一能做的是挖出遇难者的遗体。

Lex从他电脑前抬起头，把Clark招呼到已经准备好的热咖啡和午餐托盘前。Clark吃了4个三明治，喝光了所有的咖啡，揉了揉脸，打算站起来去上班。他得把这个故事写出来，尽管依照他对Perry的了解，这个故事只能在特稿专页上发表。他现在很难做到客观，毕竟他花了若干小时从光鲜亮丽城市边缘的贫民窟废墟里挖出遇难小孩子的遗体。

“你在那边有跟人合作吗？” Lex突然问道。

“额，Diana？” Clark回答。“我记得看到GL－”

“我不是说那些穿着披风的圣骑士，”Lex说，不屑一顾地挥了挥手。“你当场遇到的人，救援人员，当地官员。有能力的那些。”

“噢，明白了，“Clark低声说，垂着脑袋想了一会。“我把一队红十字会的救援人员送到了一片交通不畅的贫民窟区，”他终于发声。“我们赶到的时候，一个叫Ganeshwaran的男子已经把健康的幸存者组织了起来－煮沸水来净化，搭建起避难所，救出能挖掘出的人，标记出能听到呼救却无法施救的地点。有了他的帮助，更多的人得以获救。Amani Bhanjee是现场的红十字会协调员之一，”他突然补充道－他在匆忙中认识了很多人，他们的名字和面容都模糊了；Lex的问题让他们一个个清晰起来。“Balar Sarasvan，Nayan Vasi，他们也在协助红十字会－”

Lex点点头，拿起电话，跟他的秘书把这些名字重复了一遍。“找到他们，看他们需要什么，全力以赴，”他对着电话说。“不，别管那些官僚主义的繁琐程序，付钱解决那些大惊小怪的当地官员，直接－”

Clark在想是不是要说点什么，看起来他该这么做。相反，他安静地等Lex厉声交代完指示，说：“谢谢。”Lex放下电话，肩膀微耸，“这对竞选是很好的公关。”

************************************************** 

几周后，Clark试探着告诉Lex，自杀贫民区高中的厕所马桶一个接一个的坏掉了，无人过问。报社一个实习生写了这篇报道，但这事太小，城市版都没登。又过了几周，学校装好了崭新的抽水马桶，并配备了清洁人员。

然后有两个黑帮团伙不断地通过下水管道走私枪支，并互相开火，成员纷纷沦落到监狱里或停尸房。LexCorp在两个黑帮地盘的交界处，买下了一整个街区的破败凋零的廉租房。廉租房拆除了，一座干净空旷的仓库拔地而起，配备了足以取代附近废旧街灯的照明系统。仓库的每个角落都有两个全副武装的护卫在站岗，有时他们还自发的沿着各个方向在附近几个街区巡逻。

“作为一个公司来讲，将安保人员派到Metropolis的公共街道上，是不是有些奇怪？”Lois在下一场竞选的问答环节质问道。Clark在她身边的座位上低了低腰，假装自己不存在。巡逻人员到当地一个救助站跟大家打招呼时，顺便展示了一下他们的重装备。Lois的一个朋友恰好在那里做志愿者，把这一消息透露给了她。“有人会说你在建立私人警察系统呢，Luthor先生。”

“我们是在建立良好的社区关系，Lane小姐，”Lex答到。

“社区关系，哄谁呢，”Lois说，稍后气呼呼的离开了。“Lex Luthor以为自己是封建领主呢。”

“社区居民看上去都对新安排挺满意的，” Clark辩解道。

Lois怒气冲冲。“当然，他们 **现在** 很满意，Clark！他们已经被谎言蒙蔽了。当Luthor决定把仓库用来存储放射性废弃物或者进行军方武器实验的时候，他们恐怕就不那么喜欢那些全副武装的护卫们晃来晃去 **“维持治安”** 了，” 她弯弯手指比个引号。“为什么我还要解释给你听？你了解Luthor！你不会打算告诉我你觉得他拥有私人军队是个好主意。”

理智上，是的，他明白；他知道Lex没有变，也不会改变。但是Clark遇到的很多人都需要这种长期，规律，系统性的帮助，他却无能为力。Lex轻而易举就可以搞定这些。这不仅仅是因为他有充足的资金和人员，他能敏锐地发现并解决潜在的问题。他可以翻翻几张纸，立马就知道该雇佣谁，解雇谁，把谁赶得远远地，永不录用。他自己并不觉得这有什么了不起。

这就像把流浪的小猫咪带回家，深知他们会被神奇的喂饱饱，洗白白，然后心满意足的咕噜噜。Clark不能不求助于他，尽管很多礼物都是有代价的。至少现在他确信最终只需他一人来承担后果，他愈加轻率了。

现在已经四个月了。他曾在纯白的丝质床单上被Lex上，他也上过Lex。他曾数个小时四肢伸展沐浴在阳光里，温柔舒缓地抚摸着Lex,，手指流连于苍白的肌肤；Lex的眼睛闪闪发光，停留在他身上，从未移开。最让人恐惧的是，Lex貌似也不清楚他们究竟在做什么。有几次，Clark发觉Lex在目不转睛的盯着他。至少这一次他可以读懂Lex的表情，那是恐惧和迷惑，因为这跟镜中他自己的表情一模一样。

他知道自己无法长久拥有这段感情，但他也不知如何放手。已经太久了，无论因为什么原因而支离破碎时，他会痛彻心扉。试图有所保留已经没什么意义了。人生得意须尽欢，很快就要起风了。

************************************************** 

“盔甲被拆开，分成了很多份,”Bruce说。

“Bruce，你好。很高兴听到你的声音，”Clark把电话夹在肩窝里，从冰箱里取出牛奶。他怀疑的闻了闻，退缩了一下。“你最近过得怎么样？大家都好吧－”

“今早上Oracle的每月例行卫星扫描接收到了能量源发射的信号频率，”Bruce说。“它在Metropolis以北32英里的位于河上的一个发电厂，隶属于LexCorp子公司。Robin黑进了他们的未加密邮件：他们一周内会进行某种试验。去调查一下。”

Bruce挂了电话。Clark缓缓放下听筒。倒掉牛奶，然后去了LexCorp。

Lex静静的听着，面色冷峻，然后说：“不。”

“那个能量源－”

“－足以给整个城市供能到下个世纪，”Lex说，“不，我不会把它交给正义联盟去锁在外太空，或者任何你们拿来存放先进技术的地方；就因为你们集体的无限智慧判定人类不够成熟来处理它们。”

“联盟没有阻止科学家们接触任何材料！”Clark喊道。“每个人都可以提交申请－”

“在装备不足的实验室和高度受限的情况下研究目标设备，并且禁止任何实际试验，”Lex说。“说真的，难怪一点进展都没有。”

“那与此相反，你打算冒着污染整个城市的风险？” Clark厉声说。

“要想进步就得冒险，”Lex说。“我请了国内最优秀的人才来研究－”

“－只用了不到六个月－”

“－他们清楚自己在做什么－”

他们突然都望向窗外：巨大的烟柱从城市远处升起。“那不是发电厂，”Lex说。

“那是纪念大桥，”Clark说， 努力透过烟雾看过去。“发生了爆炸，我得－”

内部对讲系统响了起来。“先生，市长办公室来电话，请您去 **反恐指挥中心** －”秘书说。

“我们回来再谈，”Lex说。

爆炸炸裂了路面，损伤了一个桥梁支架，把附近的建筑都烧着了：仓库，写字楼，一所学校和一所基督教青年会。大桥不会很快倒下，所以Clark先有条不紊地把这些火堆一个接一个隔绝氧气。他做这个太多次了，程序都了然于胸。只是这些火更猛烈，更烫。这应该是类似喷气燃料的东西，他无精打采的想着。

最糟糕的是，他甚至都不能说Lex这次彻底错了。相比学习和研究，联盟更重视如何避免武器和外星科技被滥用。Clark很确定，如果LexCorp的科学家们想借一件材料来建个发电厂，鉴于这种怀疑态度，他们是不会成功的。但是考虑到联盟收集到的大多数东西都曾被某个自大狂设计来搞大规模屠杀，这也是唯一的办法。

他会回去继续跟Lex争论，Lex会立马启动他的秘密试验。然后Clark会飞过去，把那个破玩意扯走，可能顺便破坏一个价值数百万美元的项目。在竞选期间，这种闹剧很快会登上各大报纸的头版头条。他用脚趾头想想也知道Lex的反应。

他一直都知道会这样收场。这也没让事情变得简单一点。

他必须得快点：火势都已经控制住了，现在桥梁支架开始慢慢弯曲了。Clark飞到跟前，把手压在滚烫的金属上把它推回去。当他沿着柱子逐渐攀升的时候，呼出冷气来降温。一些汽车斜挂在大桥栏杆上，一些汽车掉到河里去了。Clark没有看，也努力不去听，大桥首先得挺住。而且，他的超速度也是有限制的。Clark对物理定律接触的不多，但时不时的它们会给他出难题：如果给金属降温太快，就会破碎。

许多救护车已经赶到现场，消防员们冲进还在焖烧的建筑，冲到桥上，港口巡逻队也从河上赶来了。潜水员们跳到河里去搜救落水车辆。柱子的上半部分就快要稳定了，但Clark还想等一两分钟再放手。不管怎样，他都要来不及了。水下的几个心跳声越来越微弱。

接着，它们消失了。类似空洞的感觉回响在他耳中，声音中断了。他咽了咽口水，继续修理柱子。在嗡嗡的寂静中，一个声音突然传来： 轻柔，锯齿状；刀刺入肉体。

他放开大桥，猛冲过城市，沿路的窗户纷纷破碎。Lex正将手按在他咽喉裂开的红色伤口上，鲜血喷射而出，在空中凝结。Clark的热视线穿透窗烧灼了血管，一路撞了进来，抱起Lex，一刻不停地穿过远处的墙奔向Metropolis市立医院，碎屑从他肩头纷纷洒落。

他把Lex留在了手术台上，从不同楼层抓来了三个困惑的医生为他治疗。会议室里，一个挥舞着手臂长度刀子的亚裔男人还在垂死挣扎。Mercy已经瞄准他脑袋发射了三颗子弹。Clark转身回了大桥。

六个小时以后，他坐在医院私人病房外的走廊里，穿着牛仔裤和旧的工装衬衣，胳膊肘靠在膝盖上，脑袋埋在手掌里。他扔下的柱子扭弯了一点，又有几辆车掉到了水里，谢天谢地，都是空车。几个困在学校的孩子死于吸入浓烟。他仅仅离开现场不到两分钟-可能他离开之前他们就已经遇难了。可能。

大桥还需要维护，街道龟裂了，残余的火还在焖烧。Maggie Sawyer请求他帮忙清理和调查。他告诉她明天过来。

并不是说他在这里能帮上什么忙－Lex正睡着。即使没睡也不可以说话。但Mercy还在市中心接受质询，Clark不能让Lex一个人呆着。

一双重钢靴子停在他跟前。Clark抬起头。“打扰了，先生。但只有获得授权的医护人员才能呆在这个走廊里，”LexCorp警卫说。“我得请您离开。”

“我哪都不去，”Clark疲惫的说。

“先生，我已获得授权如有必要使用武力－”

Clark差点笑了。“打给Mercy，问问她这是不是个好主意。”

警卫犹豫了一下，走开了。Clark听到他在走廊的另一头低声跟Mercy在无线电上讲话，但这不重要，他没有去听具体内容。他身后房间里缓慢稳定的心跳声把别的声音都淹没了。

几个小时之后，Mercy出现了，怒视着他。不过，她很快就满足于在走廊里增加了十个守卫和神出鬼没地吓唬护士们了。Clark向后靠在椅子上，打起了瞌睡。

他几个小时后醒来了。Mercy在接Lex的手机，告诉某人他现在不能接电话。 _“听着，Mercy，我必须要跟他谈。最后一分钟变卦真是不可理喻。_ ”电话那头的女人说。 _“我的团队都准备好了，我们早都签字核准过了－我保证继续进行这个项目是安全的。现在暂停就是给EPA机会摸清情况，那麻烦就大了。我们不能推迟这个试验－”_

“如果Lex告诉你推迟试验，”Mercy打断她，“你推迟试验。如果你有意见，Sloane，我建议你不要担心EPA还是担心 **我** 吧。”

“你们说的什么项目？” 当她走向走廊那头的时候，Clark问道。

“不关你的事，”她厉声说，恶意满满。反正Clark相信自己知道他们说的是哪个。

************************************************** 

“我在跟Lex上床－交往－约会－不， **交往** ，”Clark说。

镜子里，他的面孔很怀疑地回瞪他。

“是的，会非常顺利，” Clark表示赞同，坐到马桶盖上，用头－轻轻地－撞了撞墙。一些石膏粉和涂料落到他脸上。

可能是因为竞选的缘故。Lex有相当大的动力不在这时制造麻烦，也有充足的理由做正确的事。这听上去合情合理。但仍然不会长久下去。到这时，Clark开始感到内疚了。他得对很多人撒谎，对那几个他 **本可以** 坦诚相待的人-妈妈，Chloe，Lana保守秘密太痛苦了。并不是说，他已经想清楚了怎样在不被训死的情况下跟他们任何一个坦白这个秘密。

电话响了起来。 _“你到底在哪里，Smallville？”_ Lois质问道。 _“你要想做个轻松的专栏作家，去跟Perry谈谈；你要想做个记者，赶紧给我滚过来。”_

“你到底在忙什么？”Lois说着，出门的时候抓了一个甜甜圈。“五天里你就出现了一天，你已经几周没有发表文章－”

他支支吾吾地找了个做长篇专题报道的借口，等他们一出门，7街和23街惯常塞车的喧闹声就淹没了他的声音。告诉她实情实在不是个好主意。

地震恢复工作接近尾声了，能被拯救的人们已经得救了，逝者已经安葬，废墟也已经清理走了。Clark飞去查看，发现棚户区已经又开始搭建了。“这种灾难还会重演的，”他当天晚餐时说。

Lex，看着他的PDA，耸耸肩。“贫民窟的人数足以组建一个小城市。你无法消除这种情况。”

“总有 **办法** －”

Lex叹了口气，但三天后，恢复工作开始演变成隐秘的贫民窟改造项目。

“没有人会介意我们雇佣一堆贫民窟居民，”Lex说道，“但如果我们开始引进重型设备和开始招标建筑公司，人们就会注意到，来问东问西，我们的计划还没开始就要脱轨了。”

所以Clark这些晚上都飞过去铺下水管道，搬运满载巨大混凝土管的平板卡车，里面装满铜线和光纤电缆。他一放下去，工人们就迅速埋好，白天继续挖沟做准备。短短的两周，他们就铺好了足够三十个城市街区使用的电网。

一旦完成，这 **应该** 是个很好的专题报道，希望这能赶在Perry解雇他之前。但晚上在印度做建筑工意味着错过Metropolis的白天，等他回去的时候，再去星球日报也没什么意义－并且Lex的工作也基本结束了。

但现在LexCorp需要几天来铸造新管道，至少今天他可以留下来赶赶进度。Lois早赶在他前面要过街了，还碎碎念着 **真正的** 报道和实际 **来上班** 的人。Clark温顺的跟在她身后，转地铁，坐上北向的通勤铁路。他并没有注意到这个小城的名字，直到他下车，看到车站后发电厂高耸入云的三座大烟囱。“Lois－”他说，盯着发电厂屋顶上的LexCorp徽标。

“Luthor这里有蹊跷，”Lois说，一边在她的包包里翻来翻去。“我从他们几周前辞退的一个员工那里得到消息，我也查过了卫星照片记录。从四个月前起，停车场的车流增加了两倍。这里有内幕，我们要在那个混蛋当选州长之前揭发他。”

好极了。

谢天谢地，尽管Lois努力的向守卫们卖弄风情她还是没能潜入大楼或者获得任何人的好感。但是，她让Clark记下了车牌号码，早晚她会找到愿意告密的人。更不要说一个守卫认出了她，正在级级上报，Lois Lane, 女记者，找上门来了。

Clark在回家的路上一直在想该怎么办。他从阳台门进来，发现Lex坐在大沙发上，手按着鼻梁，咖啡桌上放着一杯威士忌。他说，“我们有麻烦了。”

“哦，怎么了？”Clark说，有点恶心，疑惑消息怎么这么快就传到了。

Lex站起身来，把一个东西扔在了桌上：透明，小甲虫大小，小而复杂。“这个东西从昨天早上就在卧室了。”

Clark盯着它。“这是个窃听器吗？你觉得有人听到我们－”

 **“听到我们？”** Lex说。“这是一个装有宽带卫星上行线路的高清摄像机。”

Clark脸红了。

“对，”Lex说。他起身去加了点酒。“所以要么我将收到有史以来最大的勒索尝试，要么我们会取代Paris Hilton成为最受欢迎的性爱录像带明星。考虑到这个装置的技术水平，我确信幕后策划者不会愚蠢到试图敲诈我。”

Clark坐下，脑袋向后靠在沙发上。Lex昨晚回家前，民调支持率上升了5个点，而他从印度飞回前，刚刚见证了五千个小孩踏入学校的第一天。他们在床上都相当狂热。“好吧，这很糟糕，”他说，盯着天花板。

“不必太担心，”Lex说，微微侧头去取威士忌。“我会让我的下属放风出去说我对超人模仿者有变态的喜好，尤其是超人类的那种。媒体会更喜欢这个。”

“什么？” Clark站了起来。

“反正Kansas也不会选个同性恋做州长，Clark，”Lex说。“没有理由也拖你下水。”他又倒了一杯，心不在焉，三指高。“世界上所有的记者都会带着高速摄影机驻扎在顶层公寓附近，所以我们得停手，不过你不会受牵连－”

“去你的！” Clark打掉了Lex手中的酒杯，威士忌洒在地板上。“你以为我会这样离开－”

“为什么不？ ”Lex说，平静而苦涩。“毕竟，这段感情又不会长久下去。无可否认，这种情况下你没有机会正义凛然的甩掉我，但谁又能事事如意呢。“

************************************************** 

Clark离开，绕着城市飞了几个小时想通过巡逻来分散注意力，但是毫无帮助。相较于只是心事重重，现在他心事重重并且很疲惫。他心里一部分急切的想回Smallville的家，但是他妈妈一看到他就会知道有事情发生了。Clark不认为他现在能承受她的温柔的失望，Chloe的反应会强烈的多。他必须得设法告诉她们，赶在消息传开之前，但－

相反他回到了自己的公寓，只是有人在那。

"你在 **做** 什么？”蝙蝠侠说。

Clark压下了一拳打到Bruce脸上的冲动。“那是 **你的** 窃听器？”

“不，”Bruce说。“Oracle得到线报有人在Luthor公寓安装了窃听器，就拦截了卫星信号。否则你现在已经上CNN了，正是你这么愚蠢应得的下场。”

“噢，去死吧，”Clark说，在宽慰和恼怒间摇摆。“最近见Selina了吗？至少Lex没有背着 **拘捕令** 。”

“我就跟Selina上过一次床，”Bruce说。“你已经一反常态连着六个月迟付账单了。”

“现在你开始监视我了？”Clark说。“我的个人生活跟你无关－”

“当你开始跟地球上最危险的人上床时，你的个人生活就毫无隐私可言了。”

“别搞笑了，”Clark说。“‘地球上最危险的人？’Lex得发起流水线谋杀行动才能赶得上任何一个你关在Arkham的疯子。“

“给笨蛋一把斧头，他就能杀人，”蝙蝠侠说。“Joker那种一天能杀掉一千人。但他永远不会统治世界。Luthor和Joker一样痴迷和缺乏约束，还有他的自制力，财富和获得他想要东西的同时保持表面合法性的能力。”

“痴迷，财富和能力，”Clark说。“你又如何评价你自己呢？”

“同样危险，如果我的动机不同的话，”Bruce说。“是的。但如果我决定抛弃所有限制，不择手段的铲除罪恶，你会 **阻止** 我。”

“如果Lex打算征服世界，我会阻止 **他** 。”

“你会吗？”Bruce冷冷的说。“你故意把盔甲留在Luthor手中。你还为他做了什么？"

Clark脸红了。“我留下盔甲是因为Lex取消了试验，放慢了项目的速度。那不是武器研究，他们在考虑建造一个能够给半个州提供廉价能源的全新能量源－”

“这不是关键所在，”Bruce说。“你违反了联盟指令，可能作为他的同谋违反了若干联邦法律－”

“现在你来教训我该怎样依照法律条文行事？”

Bruce停下来，深吸一口气。过了一分钟，他说，更克制和平静，“我来这里不是跟你讨论相对道德标准。你跟Luthor斗争多年。 **你了解他** 。你知道他做过的事情，他的能力和他的野心。你真的由衷的相信他已经改过自新了？他某天早上醒来，决定他已经改变了？”

Clark知道正确的答案，蝙蝠侠正在等待的那个，唯一合乎情理的那个：只是他说不出口。他们面对面站着，蝙蝠侠的肩膀慢慢的僵硬了，然后他默默地从Clark身边溜过，从窗户离开了。

************************************************** 

“我猜，现在我该表达我的感激之情了，”Lex说。他还穿着原来的衣服，领带摘了，领口敞开，懒洋洋地陷在他书房的椅子里，手里端着一杯酒。他可能整夜都在喝酒，Clark看不出来，Lex的酒量大的惊人。他又喝了一杯。“但我还是很确信，如果录像带里是我跟其他人，它早就在去各大媒体的路上了。所以，还是免了吧。”

Clark叹了口气。“蝙蝠侠不会这么做的。“

“他不会吗？”

Clark没有底气争论。他重重坐在沙发上，低头盯着他交叠的双手。他在想Lex会不会赶他走。他不确定他们是不是已经分手。他只知道他依然不想离开。

Lex闭上眼睛。过了几分钟，他说，“真是值得纪念的一天。”

“是呀。” Clark深吸了一口气。“上床睡觉？”

Lex放下他的酒杯，站起身。“走吧。”

************************************************** 

第二天早上，Clark还在床上，就被他的手机吵醒了。Clark在床边的衣服堆里摸索的时候，Lex呻吟了一声，抬起手掌遮住眼睛。 _“太阳晒屁股了，快起床吧，Smallville，”_ Lois说，Lex在他身后困倦的蜷成一团，轻咬了一口他的肩胛骨，手滑下他的屁股。

“是不是有点早- **早啊** ，”Clark说，后面声音高了半度。

 _“头版题材多早都不为过，”_ Lois说。 _“我联系上了发电厂的一个工程师：他的妻子是我们财务部Vince的表亲，她说他们今天早上8点要进行一个很重要的试验，他这一周都很焦虑。去用冷水洗把脸，十点钟火车站见。我打赌在警察到之前，所有的证据都会消失的无影无踪。所以，我们得早点到。”_

Clark听着她挂断之后那头的寂静，缓缓合上了手机。Lex在抚摸着他的大腿，没什么意图，就是懒洋洋的爱抚着。他说过试验已经取消了。他向Clark保证给他看计划书并从STAR实验室要一份独立审查报告。他都发誓了-

“我该起来了，”Lex说，“我昨天缺席了5场会议。”相反，他用鼻子在Clark脖子后面蹭来蹭去。

如果他告诉Lex-如果他问了-他可能会得到解释，但是他不会有报道可写。他们不会进入发电厂一英里以内的区域，如果他们进去了，发电厂也早被清理干净了。如果他没有问，有事发生了-他翻过身，重重的吻了Lex.

Clark抽身的时候，Lex皱着眉头，坐了起来。“好吧，我错过了什么？”

“发电厂，”Clark说，声音平平，充满绝望。“Lois发现了发电厂的事情。她说他们今天进行试验。”

“他们不可能，”Lex说。

Clark眨了眨眼。“为什么不可能？”

Lex沉默了一会，手指隔着被单在腿上轻敲。“我把项目退回重新设计了，”他最后说。

“哈？”Clark说。“我以为它几乎准备好了。”

Lex叹了口气。“好吧。你和你见鬼的联盟是对的。我安排的内部审查发现了安全缺陷。有人在功率估计曲线上搞砸了。试验会导致过载。我们很可能无法安全的使用这个鬼东西。我们得重新开始。上周我就下令停止这个项目了。”

Clark说，“Lois的线人说他们这一周都在为这个试验做准备。”

Lex盯着他看了一会，然后掀开被单，跳下床，摁下内部对讲系统。“Jill， **立刻** 让Sloane来接电话。我想知道Northhampton到底发生了什么事。”

他没冲凉就开始穿衣服；Clark起来，用超速度穿过浴室，穿上衣服。Lex扣上袖扣的时候内部对讲系统响了。“Sloane？”他说。

 _"先生，我联系不上她，”_ 秘书说。 _“那里的电话出了问题，我除了总台的接线员其他人都联系不上。”_

“把我的直升机准备好，五分钟后出发。确保Dr.Stern和Dr.Liffey一起登机。”他关掉内部对讲系统。“我们还有多久？”

Clark把披风甩过肩膀。“不到一个小时，Lois说试验预定8点开始。Lex，为什么有人会违背你的命令继续进行？”

“两种选择。”Lex穿上外套。“要么这是一个诋毁行动，会被设计成侥幸脱险；要么他们真的打算在早高峰炸毁半个Metropolis。”

“半个-我必须 **立刻** 阻止它，”Clark说。

“你 **阻止不了** ，”Lex说。“整个装置是用氪星石碎片建造的。等等-”他又摁下了内部对讲系统。“送一套XL的防护服到天台，有屏蔽功能的那种。”

************************************************** 

穿着防护服，感觉很奇怪：头盔一直在给他传输他自己就能看到的额外视觉信息，放大奇怪的声音，像在地下：他的皮肤开始怀念紫外线照射；声音也都变低沉了。他的行动也缓慢了一些，防护服总是碍事。 _“记住，防护服并非坚不可摧，尽管你是，”_ Lex在他耳中的无线电上说。 _“要是刺穿了几个洞，它就不起作用了。你只需要拖延他们15分钟，我的安保小队就到了，别做蠢事。不要让Sloane逃走。要是活了下来，还有一堆问题等她解释。”_

“她长什么样子？”Clark问，当一个图片窗口在他左眼前突然出现的时候，在空中吓了一跳。“嗨，这不是那个试图卖给Joker-”

 _“对，”_ Lex缓缓的说。 _“对，是她。”_ 他沉默了。Clark能看到烟囱，停车场的车，甚至Lois在发电厂后面的旷野上谨慎前行，顾不上对她的Manolos鞋子造成的伤害。他一秒就能到那。 _“这不是巧合，”_ Lex突然说道。 _“小心。假定他们估计到-”_

然后，Clark撞穿屋顶冲了进去，无线电归于沉寂。

大多数人员都慌张的给他让路：LexCorp有专门讲如何应对超人入侵的手册。 指示大家不要试图抵抗，老老实实投降，记录下他造成的损失或者带走的财物。Lex给他看过。但是当Clark冲到下面楼层的时候，灯灭了，突然有人冲他射击：男女黑衣人，在黑暗里从容自信的行动。

有些是氪星石子弹，但防护服把他们反射到了墙里。他加速径直越过了枪手们，火药闪光照亮了几张面孔，平静呆板。他看不穿墙壁，都由铅层保护起来了。但他能听见在灌浇的混凝土后面某处，有缓慢加速的呜呜声，像引擎在加快转速。他打穿了又一堵墙，奔向建筑的中央，闯到了主发电机房：整个房间闪烁着耀眼的绿光，他的胃本能的开始收紧。

他能感觉到氪星石辐射照射在防护服上，试图潜入；一点恶毒的能量在面甲附近渗进来，没造成什么伤害。Sloane和两个男黑衣人在里面跑来跑去，催促着，操作着仪器；还有五个穿着实验服的人躺在地上，已经死了，身下满是鲜血。“住手，”Clark喊道：头盔接收到他的声音，放大了，听上去更低沉，更有威慑力。

Sloane用另外一种语言向其他两人喊了些什么-可能是日语？-在那两人扑向Clark的时候，她继续忙着。他们没有试图攻击他，相反他们只是抓住他的胳膊不松手；他把第一个摔到房间那头，力道足够轻柔不至于杀死他，然后才后知后觉的发现第二个手里抓着一个手榴弹。Clark伸手去抢的时候已经太晚了，那个人的身体被炸得残缺不全，防护服的胳膊上也被撕裂了一个洞。

他双膝跪地，被一阵阵的眩晕淹没，手臂上的血管扭动爆出。这并不像完全暴露那样痛苦-他的双手在颤抖，但至少他还可以动。他踉跄着爬向他进来时打穿墙的残骸-铅片在混凝土边缘卷起，他设法扯出一长条，把胳膊包起来，盖住防护服的撕裂处。

在这期间Sloane一直在狂热的忙着-可能有五分钟，但当Clark再次站起身来，把她从控制台上扔走的时候，引擎已经轰鸣了起来，控制面板被摔成了碎片。“噢，好极了，”Clark 说，看向发电机：脉冲的绿色内核闪耀着，所有的线圈都已经白热化，一圈圈的电火花在一面接一面的墙上开始沸腾-他不知道他强行把内核扯出来会发生什么。

 _“超人！_ “Lex冲着无线电大喊，静电劈啪作响。 _“超人，该死的，回答我！”_

“我在下面的发电机房！”他喊回去。“她破坏了控制面板，我可以直接扯出-”

 _“不行！你必须先阻止过载，否则还是会爆炸。要是我能让这些笨蛋们想出办法让你-”_ Lex的声音低沉了一秒-听上去他在跟身边的某人讲话。 _“他不需要导体，笨蛋，他无坚不摧-”_ 他的声音又回来了。 _“超人，设法到底层，-扯起地板直到你看到裸露的泥土，混凝土，任何一个，然后抓住一根电极把电引导走，直到反应失败-”_

Clark已经开始撕扯厚厚的绝缘层，下面的橡胶层，然后抓过一根裸露的金属电极，紧紧抓住，电流像雨一样倾泻而下。

************************************************** 

Sloane平静地坐在金属椅子上，背挺直，双手叠放在膝上。她对五个审问者只字未吐。单向玻璃后，Maggie Sawyer叹了口气，喝完了杯中的咖啡。“她甚至没有打那个求助的电话。”她转过身。“超人，我不准备跟你争吵，”她说，“但并没有多少人能让人这样守口如瓶，Luthor在本市排第一。你确定他不知道这件事？”

“Sawyer队长，如果他打算炸毁半个Metropolis，你真的以为他不会在事情发生时出城去？”Clark说。

“是，你说的对。该死的。”她把咖啡杯扔到垃圾桶里。“那我们什么线索都没了。她的指纹甚至都没有记录在案。”

Clark从警局一出来，就淹没在镁光灯，新闻摄影灯和问题里- _“你是如何发现破坏活动的？”_ - _“是Lex Luthor亲自把你召来的，这是真的吗？”_ - _“目击者说你在事故现场穿着LexCorp的防护服，你现在为LexCorp工作吗？”_

他径直飞上天空，躲开了他们。他转了一圈从相反的方向接近顶层公寓，以肉眼无法追踪的速度从阳台门猛冲进来。Lex在办公室里讲电话，开展他自己的调查，关键在于她是如何侥幸成功的。他比Maggie的进展更快，至少他手下有更多的人在忙这件事。

Clark看着他的手机，它正在茶几上跳着奇怪的踢踏舞，漏接的十一个电话和五条语音信息让它震动个不停：Lois，Lois，Lois，也有几个来自Chloe，让事情更加混乱，天哪，还有一个来自他妈妈。相反，Clark脱下制服，先去冲凉了。

Lois的信息从 _“你到底在哪？”_ 到 _“我要揍扁你”_ 到最终，冷酷的简洁， _“我们得谈谈”。_

 _"Clark，到底怎么回事！”_ 是Chloe的第一条信息的内容。第二条更平静也更长。 _“当你不再给我打电话的时候，我就应该发现事情不对劲的。天哪，Clark，我会想知道发生了什么吗？打给我，否则我发誓我会强行闯进你的公寓，不见到你不离开。”_

他的妈妈说， _“Clark，拜托给我打电话。我知道事情都挺顺利的，但我有点担心。”_

他都删除了，把手机扔到桌上，向后靠在枕头上。过了一会，Lex从办公室出来，躺在他身边。“我们有麻烦了。”

“又来一个?" Clark说。此刻，他有点听天由命了。

“雇佣兵不会接受蓄意炸掉自己的任务，”Lex说，“并且，Sloane不可能不知道她在做什么。这意味着，她没有试图把你的信息卖给Joker。她这么做是为了引起我的注意。整件事是为了把她安插在我身边。”

Clark翻身面对他。“为什么？我的意思是，如果他们想炸掉Metropolis-”

"这不仅仅是关于炸掉Metropolis，”Lex说。“为了达到那个目的，她可以早些进行这项破坏行动，她只是想让我先签字核准。幕后主使者想让我看上去对此负责。”

“所以有人想整垮你？”Clark说。

“数以百计的人都想整垮我，”Lex说。“这个人有组织，资金，狂热的追随者，并毫不在意附带损害。这极大的缩小了范围。“

“到？”

“零，”Lex说。“我不认识这样的人。相信我，我了解我的每一位敌人。”Clark躺下思考着。“实际上，”他慢慢地说，“可能这 **不是** 关于你。或者-这不是仅仅关于你。如果你炸掉了半个Metropolis，即使你没进监狱，没人会让你帮助重建-”

Lex坐起来。“给你妈妈打电话，”他说，凑过身去取手机。

“什么？”Clark茫然的说。

“给你妈妈打电话，告诉她进城，去大宅，任何有人的地方-”Lex摁下内部对讲系统。“Jill，我要安排安保小组保护Martha Kent，在Smallville，还有Lois Lane， Chloe Sullivan，Lana Lang-还有谁？”他问道，看着Clark。“谁还知道？”

Clark盯着他。“Pete，”他说，“Pete Ross,但我已经很多年没有联系过他了-Lois不知道-”

“别犯傻，Lane当然知道，”Lex不耐烦的说。“她可能只是在努力让你主动告诉她。但是，你没有机会了。派安保小组保护Pete Ross，还有Perry White，”他补充给秘书，挂了电话。

“Lex，到底—”

“想毁掉Metropolis的人不会仅仅炸掉城市的一部分，”Lex说。“他们得除掉我，并且他们要除掉 **你** 。这次过载事件-可以同时达到以上三个目的。你到现场被氪星石杀死，我会变成贱民，并且五十万人会死去，四分之一的本市水源被污染。相当于他们扔了一个百兆吨级的炸弹。只是他们失手了，所以他们会执行B计划。”

“你怎么知道他们 **有** 个B计划？”Clark说，但他早已冲向阳台，用X视线扫描全城。Lois闭着眼睛躺在浴缸里，LexCorp的安保小队已经在她公寓下的楼梯上拾级而上了；他会为此被狠狠训一顿的。Perry还在星球日报社，在电话上大喊着争论着-

“因为他们的第一步是对付你，”Lex说。“他们一定已经监视你几个月了，大约同时他们雇佣了一大堆杀手来对付我。这次破坏事件的计划只是更加讲究-”

“我看不到Chloe，”Clark说，话艰难地从喉咙里挤出来。“我哪里都看不到她。”

************************************************** 

“我是Chloe Sullivan，请留言，”响了六声之后，她的声音欢快的说。再一次。

Lex伸手拿走Clark手中的手机。“如果她能被看见或听见，现在你已经找到她了。别白费力气了。”

“那我们到底要做什么？”Clark说。“我不能傻等着，当他们-”

“如果他们想杀她，她早就没命了，”Lex残忍的说。“如果他们想用她做人质，她这会还好好的。在我的人找到线索或者他们打电话来提要求之前，我们能做的就是努力确定他们的身份。如果我们不知道他们的来历，盲目冲进去，会有更大的几率导致她被害。”

Clark任由Lex把他按坐在沙发上，甚至接过了一杯白兰地。“要是我给她回了电话-”他说。

“你以为这些人是业余的吗？”Lex说。“我跟你保证她在三十秒以内就被抓住带走了。别自责了。”

Clark低下头。“把手机给我，”他说。“我得打个电话。”

************************************************** 

_“现在你请求我帮他？”_

“我在请求你帮我，”Clark厉声说。“他们抓走了Chloe。他们刚试图炸掉半个Metropolis-”

 _“你在假定Luthor没有一手精心策划了整件事，”_ 蝙蝠侠说。 _“Sloane可能在为他做事。你可能被设计去阻止爆炸。那些暗杀也可能是导演的-”_

“他的喉咙被割断了！”Clark冲着手机嘶吼。“如果我晚到三十秒钟，他就 **死定了** 。”

 _“你 **没有晚到** ，”_蝙蝠侠说。

“下周他还会穿越时空，去刺杀JFK呢，”Clark说。“他 **为什么** 要这么做？”

 _“为了取信于你，_ ”蝙蝠侠说。

“为了取信于你，很显然，”Lex说，走了进来。“把蝙蝠放免提，我有新情况。Sloane符合一个辞职的前洛杉矶警官的描述，六年前她就销声匿迹了。根据记录，她最终去了尼泊尔。再也没有回来，政府方面宣称没有她的任何消息。”

 _“Luthor，如果你以为几个随机的证据就能说服我-”_ 蝙蝠侠说。

“别胡闹了，”Lex尖刻地说。“如果我在幕后主使，Metropolis不会有紧迫的危险，你参与调查会更有机会证实。如果我没有，你就在浪费我们所剩无几的时间。你在尼泊尔有什么嫌疑人？”

电话那头沉默了好大一会。终于，蝙蝠侠说， _“那里正在发生毛派叛乱，但是根本没有动机。那里没有足够的穆斯林人口来成为基地组织的重要行动基地-”_

“等一下，”Clark说。“我认为我们不应该把精力放在恐怖分子身上。恐怖分子是要居功的。要是把事情都推到你身上，他们可表明不了什么有力的政治立场。即使像Joker那种-他可能仅仅为了刺激炸掉一座城市，但他会留下自己的印记。”

“那谁会这么仇恨Metropolis，只想将整个城市付之一炬，化为焦土？”Lex摇了摇头。“一定会有 **某种** 目的。你无法让几十个经过高度训练的特工为了私人恩怨而奋不顾身。更不要说他们的技术水平-”他突然停住了。“蝙蝠侠，你是怎么发现那个窃听器的？”

蝙蝠侠说。 _“Oracle收到了匿名线报。”_

“他们想把你也扯进来，”Lex说。“幕后指使-”

 _“他们不是来自尼泊尔，”_ 蝙蝠侠突然说， _“他们来自不丹。”_

************************************************** 

“影武者联盟，”Lex说。“不错的名字。”

“九年前他们差点摧毁了Gotham，”Bruce说。身穿制服，在灯光明亮，白色和银色交相辉映的LexCorp装卸区，他看上去可笑的格格不入，就像现代艺术博物馆里的古代滴水嘴雕像。“他们的首领在袭击中被杀了。显然在这之后，他们已经重组了。”

LexCorp小队安静地依次坐进一辆改装过的Mack卡车后部，三十个突击队员，装备着泰瑟枪，电击枪和金属气罐。Lex把Clark拉到旁边的一间储藏室，递给他一堆黑色，奇异的微微发亮的材料，像一些突击队员身上穿的。“穿上后会吸收光线，”他说。“我们要静悄悄地潜入。”

Clark脱衣把它穿上；Lex也在换。“你不能去那，”Clark说，抓住他的胳膊。“Lex，我不会-我不能-”他不知该如何说下去；他不确定他有立场担心失去Lex。

Lex一手探到他脑后，把他拉过来给了他一个迅速有力的吻，大拇指沿着Clark的颈侧抚摸着，滑过柔软黑色的圆领，触摸到Clark的胡渣，沙沙作响。“我可不是追求英雄主义的那个，记得不？”他说，微微一笑。

“真有趣，我记忆中可不是这样的，”Clark干巴巴地说。

Mercy敲敲门，脑袋探进来。“我们准备好出发了。”

************************************************** 

在他们监视公寓大楼的时候，Bruce消失了。Clark没时间去追踪他，忙着从众多的心跳声里寻找Chloe：迟缓，略有间断；他们至少把她迷晕了。“她在地下室，”他说。“天哪，Lex-”

“不蠢的话，他们会在她周围堆满氪星石，”Lex说。“稍等一下。小队即将就位。你带着Mercy一起，让她处理掉氪星石，然后你赶紧带Chloe出来。我的人可以接手后面的事情。”

“我不喜欢把你留在这里，”Mercy执拗地说，双臂抱在胸前。

“放心，在这个地方安全以前我不会离开卡车的，”Lex说。Mercy看上去很怀疑。“嗨-”他伸出手放在她肩膀上；她立刻挺直立正，好像他打开了某个开关。“你是我唯一信任能护Clark周全的人，”他温柔地说。

她的脸颊迅速泛起红晕。“我得去做准备了，”她突然说，飞快跑开了。

Clark咕哝着，“为什么没有人问 **我** 信不信任她护我周全？”

“谁在乎你怎么想？”Lex说。“为了救困在树上的小猫咪你都愿付出生命。我无法给你弄套铅质制服，但至少Mercy会把你安全带回我身边。”

“所有人都已就位，长官，”其中一个协调员说，从她的电脑工作台前抬起头。

Mercy走到Clark跟前，两个金属罐挂在背后，配有喷淋装置。“我准备好了。”

Clark点点头。Lex说，“嗨，”当Clark转身看他的时候，Lex吻了他，在突击队员，属下和上帝的见证下。

************************************************** 

Clark撞穿了地下室的天花板，径直跌落到地上，随便地把Mercy放下。显然他们一点都不蠢。地上到处均匀地散落着一些小块的氪星石。Chloe躺在一个小小的折叠床上，脑袋软绵绵的垂着，被手铐固定在床架上，手腕被弄出了淤青和擦伤。她的嘴角残留着干涸的血迹。

Clark向她爬过去；他能听见Mercy在他身后狂扁两个守卫。当她一个接一个扭断他们脖子时，他眼都没眨。

“别 **动** ，你个笨蛋，”Mercy说，把他拉着站起身，拍掉了沾到他皮肤上的小块氪星石。“站着别动。”

她把他周围的地板都用液体铅喷洒了一遍，直到他足够强壮扭断手铐，抱起Chloe。“你要-”

“我没事，”她厉声说。“赶紧离开，不要让Lex做蠢事！”

走廊早已满是催泪瓦斯和枪声；Clark用最快的速度往外冲，用肩推挤着穿过碎片，把Chloe的脑袋紧抱在胸前。他冲到街上，掠到等待的救护车前，担架正被抬出来。“她怎么-”

“没有脑震荡。看上去像被麻醉了，”医生说，用手电筒照着Chloe的瞳孔。她扭动了一下，虚弱的拍着他的手。“脱水。没有内出血的迹象。给她输静脉点滴，”他告诉其中一个护士，在他们把Chloe抬上救护车的时候，把Clark推到一边。“没你的事了，让开路。”

Clark有点吃惊；他已经习惯了人们表现的更加-不是尊敬，更像印象深刻，可能，当他穿着制服的时候。他并不介意：其实不被别人结结巴巴地呆呆地看着感觉还挺不错的；尽管Lex会用这个打趣他。他转过街角，回到卡车上的指挥中心，呆住了：协调员们躺在地上已经死了，喉咙被割断了，键盘上满是鲜血；一个黑衣男人脸朝下摊在地上，背上有个子弹穿出的洞。

他盲目地把自己掷到空中，凭直觉飞着：Lex还在呼吸，附近的某个地方，筋疲力尽地但仍在呼吸-说话，现在，跟某个人-

“所以你跟美国大城市有什么个人恩怨吗？因为，Gotham，好吧，我明白你的意思，但Metropolis-”

“Gotham早晚会溺死在它自己制造的污水池里，一旦支撑它的那些人倒下，”一个男人回答。“但你会把这个城市变成屹立千年的堕落纪念碑，把腐败蔓延到世界各个角落。请留步，Kent先生，”他接着说，当Clark冲过街角的时候。这个男人很高，瘦削，一双明亮的属于狂热分子的眼睛深深嵌在他满是皱纹的脸上的空洞里。他手里握着一个像是注射器的东西对着Lex的喉咙，充满闪闪发光，剧毒的绿。“如果我松开扳机，他会立刻被注射；你应该比我更清楚这会给他带来怎样的影响。”

“不要做任何他说的事情，”Lex尖利地说。“Clark，不要-”

Clark努力不让自己的声音破碎。“如果你伤害他-”

“我并不畏惧死亡或疼痛，”那个男人说。“肉体上的，无论如何；即使面对你的非凡能力，我的精神也并非不堪一击。Khandu，劳驾-Kent先生，不要动，”他接着说，这时一个身穿黑衣带黑面罩的男人从黑暗里闪出来，手里拿着一个铅盒。

“见鬼的，Clark， **快走** ，”Lex咆哮着。“他们只会杀死我们两个-”

“选择权在你，Kent先生，”那个男人平静的说。“你如果动一下，我一定会杀死Luthor先生。”

他勉强按着扳机；Clark能看到里面的机械装置即将弹起。即使他抓住它，用他最快的速度-拿着铅盒的人走到他面前，敞开铅盒。

盒子是空的。Clark凝视着，猛抬起头，看穿了面罩，然后他跪倒了。“Clark，”Lex喊，仿佛有人狠狠捅了他一刀。

“现在，Luthor先生，”那个男人说，掏出一个手机，“你会打电话给你的经纪人，把你名下所有的LexCorp股票转到开曼群岛的如下账户。”他飞快说出一个数字。

“关上盒子，”Lex说。“关上盒子，让Clark离开，否则我不会打电话。”

那个男人笑了笑，隐隐的。“我会命令Khandu照办，”他说，“或者我可以拿开注射器。选择权在你。”

“注射器，”Clark说。“Lex， **注射器** ，求你了-”

"盒子，”Lex说。

 **“不-** ”Clark喊道。在他面前，Bruce诧异地眯起双眼。

“啊，”那个男人说，松开了扳机。

整个世界突然变成由肌肉细胞收缩舒张和一个弹簧的伸张来衡量。微弱路灯光上盘旋的细小灰尘慢了下来，然后完全静止了。Clark感觉他的双臂和双腿负担沉重，难以置信地重；他的胸膛拼命地舒展给肺部提供空间。光线的边缘开始弯曲。溶液开始顺着注射针流下。他伸手去抓注射器的时候，他手上的血管开始跳动，闪耀着绿光。

他把注射器从Lex的喉咙上扯掉：鲜血和绿色氪星石液滴溅在他手上。然后时间重新开始动了起来。“Clark，”Lex说，接住他，因他的体重蹒跚了一下。当注射器在地上摔得粉碎的时候，他们一起瘫软在地。

那个男人转身沿着小巷逃走了；蝙蝠侠紧跟其后。“你这个傻瓜，”当Lex从他的皮肤上擦掉那些溶液的时候，Clark边咳嗽，边说。

“闭嘴，你也一样，”Lex说。过了一分钟，他扶着Clark站起来。剩下的氪星石溶液沿着街道蜘蛛网一样的裂缝流走了，绿色辐射逐渐消失了。

“我没事，”Clark说，摇摇头甩掉眩晕的感觉。“我得-”

“去追他，”Lex不耐烦的说，从街角捡回他的枪。“快，我能照顾自己。”

Clark拔地而起，追随Bruce快速的呼吸声，有种运动员的高效率。他在跟那个男人徒手搏斗；他们已经跑到屋顶上去了，从一个跃到下一个。他们暂停了，分离开来。

“你知道我会阻止你，Ra's，”蝙蝠侠说。

“你在协助我逃走上做的更好，”Al Ghul说。“你今晚什么都没学到（learn）吗？”

“我得知（learned）你还活着，”Brue说。

Ra's Al Ghul的嘴角抽搐了一下。“你后悔吗？”

“我后悔你又出来伤害更多无辜的人，”Bruce说。

“比这更多的无辜的人会继续受苦，只要有能力根除腐败的人不愿做必须要做的事，”Al Ghul说。“九年前，你的懦弱保留了一座已经腐朽的城市。你今晚的行动会有更惨重的后果。”

“你以为超人会让Luthor利用他？”Bruce说。“他并不像你想象的那样愚蠢或者意志薄弱。”

“再一次，你让感情阻止你看清真相，”Ra's说。“你想象你看到一个可能被腐败侵蚀的英雄，一个密谋夺权的反派。你在担心错误的事情。”

他们向对方佯攻，疾风般的攻击来来往往。

“正如我以前告诉你的，罪犯们并不复杂，”Ra's 说。“凭自己，Luthor可能会成为第二个亚历山大大帝，征服世界，却最终落得万念俱灰。但你的朋友会把他造就成另一个奥古斯都大帝，一起，他们会建立一个比罗马，巴比伦更长久的帝国。”

“你几乎让这听上去-很吸引人，”Bruce说，刺过去。Al Ghul低身躲过攻击，翩然闪开。

“十年后，你可能不会这么觉得，“Al Ghul说。

Clark降落在他身后，一手按在他肩上。Al Ghul停止打斗，站直，胳膊垂落在身边，不失高贵。他向蝙蝠侠侧了侧头。”记住我说的话，当那个时代到来的时候。总有一天我们会一起战斗，你和我。”

************************************************** 

“不要让那发生，”Bruce平静的说。

Clark转过头，越过他的肩膀看向Bruce。Al Ghul和他剩余的爪牙们，戴着手铐和脚镣，正在LexCorp突击队员们的监视下和摄影机强光灯中被赶进监狱卡车里。媒体十分钟前赶到了，几乎比警方还早到现场。毕竟，Chloe是他们的同行，让这个故事更加吸引眼球。

“Ra's的视角有些扭曲，”Bruce又说，“但他的顾虑不无道理。任何理智的人都会担心你和Luthor永久地合作下去。”

“如果你还固执的认为Lex只是在给我下套-”

“不，我不认为，”Bruce说。“不再会了。这正是让我担心的。”他退到小巷尽头的阴影里，迅速消失在街道和人类生活的迷宫中。

************************************************** 

电视上放着CNN，一堆报纸散落在床罩上。Lois坐在Chloe床边。当Clark犹豫着走到门口的时候，她们一起扭头看过来。“嗨，”他轻声说。“我可以进来吗？”

Chloe翻了翻白眼。“幸运的是，准入的心理健全测试还没有实施呢。”

他笨拙地找个花瓶把花插好，坐到硬硬的塑料椅子上，意识到她们都在盯着他。Chloe移开眼神-淤青下脸色还有些憔悴，但那可怕的灰白色已经消失了，而且她眼神明亮。“那么，”他说。令人不安的沉默萦绕着。“你-你感觉怎么样？”他问道，绝望地。

Lois突然抓起手包站起身。“我会再来看你，Chloe。”她走了出去。

Clark垂下视线，盯着他的手，Lois高跟鞋的咔哒声渐渐消逝在走廊尽头。“对不起，"他说。

”这也太空泛了，“Chloe说。”为什么？是为了你显然已经决定重新跟Lex做永远的好朋友-“

”不，“Clark打断她。“Chloe，我-我跟Lex不是朋友。”

“对，你只是 **恰巧** 开始协助LexCorp-”她停了下来。“你不是这个意思。”

“不，”Clark说。

Chloe沉默了好久，Clark都在想他是不是该识相的离开。”好吧，“她终于说，”并且你已经彻底排除了精神控制，情绪改变药物，红色氪星石的可能性-“

”我很抱歉没有早些告诉你，"他说。“我没有-我没有想到这会长久。”

“哇，短暂闪亮的理性一刻！”Chloe说。Clark退缩了一下。她用手捋捋头发。“天哪，Clark，想想他 **做过** 的那些事-你难道把过去十年的记忆都抹掉了还是什么的？”

“这-很复杂，”他弱弱地说。“说来话长。”

Chloe故意拍松了枕头，斜靠上去，扬起眉毛。“我听着呢。这最好跟奥德赛一样精彩。”

************************************************** 

他当天下午在星球日报社又遇到了Lois。当他请她去喝咖啡的时候，她耸耸肩站起身，一句话都没说，在去街角的星巴克的路上大踏步走在前面。

“对不起，”Clark说，当他们在最靠里的桌子边坐下来后。他觉自己就像坏掉了的唱片，但他又不知道有什么别的可说的。他以前见过Lois发火，有几次他还是发火对象；但不像这样-如此平静和紧张。”我在很早之前就该告诉你。“ “噢，Clark，看在-”她摇摇头。“听着，我并不打算假装对你隐瞒身份不生气-”她挥挥手。“但我很久以前就已经想通了。我得你并不欠我你的秘密。你有隐私权，你想过正常的生活，诸如此类-”

“我是这样想的，”他平静的说。“但我应该想到你已经知道了，我只是-我说服自己没有人能发现，这真的是一个秘密。 当我不穿制服的时候，我就可以把这一切抛在脑后。”他低头注视着咖啡。

她缓缓地长出一口气，懒洋洋陷在椅子里。

“我从来没有告诉过任何人，”Clark补充道。“有人发现了部分真相，然后我告诉他们-剩余的真相，但我从来没有-”他停下了。

“你不需要告诉我理由，不为那个，”Lois说。"我说已经想通了的时候，我并没有撒谎。不是说我不赞成来点真心实意的哀求，“她补充说，带着一丝她惯常的凶巴巴，”但该死的，你 **知道** 那不是-“她停下来，转过脸去，手指紧紧握着咖啡杯。他稳了稳自己。

”我曾为了保护线人入狱，Clark，“她说。”当我跪在枪口下的时候，我依然守口如瓶。你-你把我们线人的信息告诉了Lex。你把调查内容透漏给该死的 **调查对象** 。你不是在逞英雄，你不知道有人打算炸掉整个城市，你甚至都没喝醉。你只是-告诉了他。“

他缩了缩肩膀。这很伤人是因为这是事实，因为他并没有理由为自己开脱。”我知道。我很抱歉。“他咽了咽口水。”我跟他相爱了，“他绝望地说，抬了抬手。

”现在我很愤怒，顾不上担心你怎么搞砸自己的生活，所以我不会深入阐述那有多么的糟糕，“她说。”因为你知道吗，Clark，你 **确实** 欠我的。你欠我那条信息，你六个月前就该告诉我，或无论何时你开始跟他上床时，不是 **昨天** 。“

对此没什么好辩解的。她说的对。

”我不知道我们该如何继续，“她终于说。”我不知道过多久我才能原谅你，即使是明天，我依然不知道我们应该怎么面对。他拥有半个城市，除非你在接下来六周的某个时间跟他在Herald广场亲热，他会见鬼的当选州长。国际新闻都会怀疑这会不会影响到整个国家，更不用说当地媒体了。“

"我知道，”Clark说。他低头看着咖啡杯，摇了摇搅拌勺。“我已经跟Perry说过了。”

Lois静止了。“你说过了。”

“是的。”Clark说。

她沉默了一会。“上帝啊，我已经是个骗子了；显然，我还是担心你的，”她说。“见鬼的，你到底要怎么办？”

************************************************** 

他在Smallville跟妈妈一起吃晚餐，又是一堆问题：更让人焦虑，尽管这些问题更温和，回答起来还是很艰难。他在夕阳里干着活，虽然这一次并没有多少事情要做。被她妈妈拒之门外的LexCorp小队显然用他们的高科技安保培训悄悄地修好了拖拉机，给奶牛挤好了奶。

小队依然驻扎在农场界线外归LexCorp所有的邻近土地上。现在他们不在警戒状态，已经摘掉了头盔。他们都是二十几岁的男孩女孩，有着良好的教养和诚恳的脸庞，大多数都是在攒钱付大学学费。他们住在帐篷里。

“我很抱歉，亲爱的，我只是不习惯接受这个，”Martha坚决的说，隐隐责怪他竟然劝说她接受。

Clark打赌用不了一个星期，她就会心软，请他们进屋喝咖啡。

他晚些飞回顶层公寓，城市的灯火召唤着他。阳台门开着；Lex懒散地躺在沙发上，袖口松开，眼睛闭着，茶几上又放了一瓶威士忌。

“你不应该喝这么多酒，”Clark说，走了进来。他拿起酒瓶查看还剩多少。“你还好吗？”

“我还没醉到接受不了分手的地步，如果这是你想知道的，”Lex说。

“什么？”Clark猛抬起头。

Lex没有睁开眼睛。“如果蝙蝠侠不知怎的忘了教训你，我确信你的朋友们没有忘记，更不用说你妈妈。”

Clark慢慢坐下。“他们没有告诉我什么我以前不知道的事情。”

“那就涵盖了狂妄自大，腐败，残忍漠视他人，贪婪，色欲，骄傲，等等，”Lex说。“实际上，我觉得自己挺了不起的。并不是每个犯罪首脑都能促使 **其他** 犯罪首脑试图杀掉他以拯救世界。”

他随意伸手，准确地抓住酒杯。Clark伸手覆过Lex的手，按住他。“Lex-”Clark停下了。"你知道有些事情我做不到，”他说。“我做不到-做不到视而不见，如果你伤害别人。我做不到-”

现在Lex睁开了眼睛，抽回手，用胳膊肘撑起身子。“对这种谈话来说，我可能 **真的** 太醉了。你在干什么，设定 **界限** ？”他大笑，简短地。“这又有什么意义？我不是你想让我成为的人。只是迟早的事。过去十年的大部分时间你都在破坏我过去十年努力创建的项目。下次我开始什么你不喜欢的事情时，又会发生什么呢？”

“我们这次就处理的不错，“Clark说。

”如果你不包括几乎炸掉整个Metropolis和害死我俩的话，“Lex说。”说到这个，揭露LexCorp差不多就是你的日常工作呢。“

”它不是。不再是了。“Clark说。Lex皱起眉头。Clark耸耸肩。”我换到了一个特写稿版，一周工作三天。挺好的。“他补充说。”我可以用它来讨论我的所见所闻，没有解决的问题。“Clark声音越来越小。Lex在凝视着他；表情里有种熟悉的东西，突然Clark记了起来：很久很久以前，在Smallville河堤上的那一刻。

”那我猜想，在你的计划里，我会解决那些问题，“Lex说，尖刻，讽刺，但他的声音已经不再锋利。”我们会清理贫民窟，攻克癌症，送人类上火星-“

”那 **你** 想做什么？“Clark大喊，站起身，双手紧握。”你是聪明的那个，你告诉我我们该怎么做-“

但Lex也站了起来，向他伸出手，然后他双手捧住Clark的脸，开始吻他，深深的绝望的吻，吻遍他的双唇，他的脸庞，如饥似渴，直到Clark不得不握住Lex的腰来稳住自己，支撑起彼此。”我们做不到，“Lex残忍地说，依然吻着他。”我们做不到，你知道我们做不到-“

“是的，我们做得到，”Clark说，满心恐惧却又兴高采烈。在他们脚下，他们的城市沉浸在夜色中，闪闪发亮的卷须向各个方向伸展，随地表起伏。“我们做得到，Lex。我们无所不能。”

 

**全文完。2015.8.31**


End file.
